Siempre Segundo
by NekoEngland
Summary: No hacía falta que lo dijeran, él sabía que aunque L no había decidido quién de ellos le sucedería, él elegiría a Near. De todas formas Mello siempre podría consolarse con que él tenía algo que Near no.


Hoooooola. Éste es un One-shot que se me ocurrió en un ataque de inspiración. No tiene mucha trama, son sólo pensamientos de Mello. Hay un ligero Matt/Mello implicado, pero no es gran cosa. No empiezan a decir que están enamorados y eso, pero todos sabemos que hay algo más que amistad allí ;D

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, Matt y Mello no hubieran muerto y Near no habría sido el que descubrió a Light (Near nunca me cayó muy bien :P)

* * *

><p><em>No hacía falta que lo dijeran, él sabía que aunque L no había decidido quién de ellos le sucedería, él elegiría a Near. De todas formas Mello siempre podría consolarse con que él tenía algo que Near no.<em>

* * *

><p>Mihael Keehl no tiene muchos recuerdos de su vida antes de ingresar en Wammy's House. Le habían dicho que provenía de una familia de clase media de Eslovenia, y que llevaba una vida feliz. Eso había sido hace muchos años atrás, cuando él todavía era ingenuo, cuando no conocía la realidad.<p>

Se supone que sus padres habían muerto cuando él tenía sólo cuatro años, en un accidente automovilístico. Mello tuvo la suerte de ir sentado en el lugar correcto del auto, y de llevar su cinturón de seguridad colocado correctamente. Recordaba que su madre siempre le decía que debía llevarlo puesto. La autopista estaba mojada, pues había estado lloviendo. De alguna forma los frenos se descontrolaron y el auto se descarriló, rodando colina abajo hasta llegar a un bosque despejado. Un hombre en una motocicleta se detuvo a ver que había pasado, y llamó a una ambulancia. Según le informaron el hombre se fue antes de que llegara la ambulancia, seguramente temiendo ser interrogado. Mello suponía que debía haber sido algún criminal con algún delito poco grave.

Sus padres murieron el accidente. Sin embargo, Mello no los extraña. Está seguro de que los extrañaría de haber tenido más recuerdos de ellos, pero cada vez que trataba de recordar algo fallaba. Los psicólogos que habían tratado con él después del accidente decían que era porque su cerebro había bloqueado los recuerdos de sus padres, que ése era su mecanismo de defensa. Olvidar. De alguna forma esto hacía a Mello sentirse como un cobarde, huyendo de los recuerdos dolorosos.

Mello no tenía familiares cercanos, así que fue ingresado en un orfanato. Pero ciertamente Wammy's House no era un orfanato común y corriente. Allí recibió una educación más avanzada de lo que otros huérfanos recibirían en cualquier parte del mundo. L, el mayor detective que ha conocido jamás, buscaba entre niños huérfanos su sucesor. En el momento en el que Mello lo supo se propuso la tarea de convertirse en el reemplazo de L.

Allí fue cuando conoció a Near. A pesar de ser un año menor que él Near mostraba una inteligencia innegable, y una habilidad sorprendente en cuanto a la construcción con legos. Recuerda que cuando llegaba a la habitación que él, Matt y Near compartían siempre habían juguetes regados en el piso, y réplicas de edificios reales hechas con sólo bloques. Siempre decían que Near era el genio, el que estaba al nivel de L, e ignoraban a Mello. Él siempre fue el segundo.

Sin embargo no quisiera haber acabado en otro lugar que no fuera Wammy's House. Después de todo allí fue donde aprendió las técnicas necesarias para sobrevivir en el mundo real. Allí se independizó, allí desarrolló su carácter, allí conoció a Matt.

Se podría decir que Matt era el único amigo que había tenido en el orfanato. Muchos otros niños se asustaban por su fuerte carácter, o simplemente decían que él era un antipático asocial. Pero a él no le importaba, pues Matt seguía allí. Matt era el tercero en la línea de sucesión de L, a pesar de nunca haber mostrado indicios de querer serlo. Mello tiene entendido que sus padres murieron en el robo de un banco, y que Matt fue el único superviviente en la escena al ocultarse debajo de una mesa. Él sabe que Matt se lamenta de haber sido cobarde, de no haber hecho nada, a pesar de sólo tener siete años al momento del robo. Sin embargo siempre ha ahogado sus culpas con los videojuegos y, más tarde, con el cigarrillo. Se ha creado vicios que borran la culpa de su mente y actúa de una forma despreocupada que te hace pensar que no sucede nada, pero por dentro es diferente. Mello sabe mucho acerca de su amigo Matt.

A Mihael le agrada saber que Matt no pelea contra él por el título de L, que no está atento al los errores que Mello pueda o no cometer. Porque Matt no es así, porque Matt es muy leal para traicionar un amigo. Él siempre puede contar con Matt, no importa lo grave de la situación. Mello aún recuerda que de niños ellos se infiltraban en la cocina la mayoría de las noches, robando dulces y muchos chocolates (he ahí su afición por el chocolate). Desde que tiene memoria Matt siempre ha estado ahí para él y le ha acompañado a todos lados, como un perro que sigue a su amo. No, eso no estaba bien; Matt no era como un perro. Matt tenía iniciativa, probablemente más que Mello en sí mismo, y no veía a Mello como un dueño. Matt miraba a Mello como su amigo, probablente como su mejor amigo, pero nunca como su dueño.

Cuando él partió de Wammy's House no le dijo a Matt. Había una idea que había cruzado por su mente estando enojado, y no había pensado en las consecuencias. Mello no pensó en cómo su partida pudo haber herido a su amigo Matt, pero si alguna vez lo hizo nunca dio señales de ello. Matt siempre ha sido fuerte.

Mello logró ingresar en la mafia para lograr su objetivo: Atrapar a Kira, el asesino de L. En realidad no recordaba mucho de L, pero sabía que el único modo de probar que era mejor que Near era atrapando a Kira. Era una competencia para ver quién era el mejor, y ambas partes estaban conscientes de ello.

No supo nada de Matt durante años. Cuatro años, si su memoria no le falla. Aunque nunca lo haya dicho en voz alta, Mello extrañó a su amigo durante todos esos años. Extrañaba como se escabullían a robar chocolate, como Matt le explicaba el funcionamiento de cada uno de sus videojuegos y Mello nunca entendía nada, como se sentía cómodo estando alrededor de Matt.

Él no encontró a Matt, sino que Matt lo encontró a él. Mello no está seguro de si debe arrepentirse de no haber buscado a su único amigo de la infancia, pero ciertamente se alegró cuando se encontró con Matt de nuevo. Él recuerda cómo se sentaron juntos en un Café, cómo hablaron de cosas triviales y cómo parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado nunca. En ése momento Mello comprendió que importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, o cuánto pudiera cambiar su apariencia; Matt siempre emanaría esa tranquilidad que tanto le agradaba a Mello.

Habiéndose reunido ya, Mello se prometió a sí mismo que no se separaría de Matt de nuevo. Al menos no voluntariamente. Su amigo no era algo de lo que pudiera separarse ahora, y tampoco era como si Matt quisiera irse lejos. Ellos eran muy cercanos como para tomar caminos diferentes.

Mello recuerda que, el día después de haber encontrado a Matt, se puso a reflexionar. Pensó en L, en Kira, en Wammy's House, en Near y en Matt. En cómo Near siempre había superado en todo, en cómo Matt siempre le había apoyado –y siempre le apoyaría-. En ésa soleada mañana Mello notó que había algo que Near nunca podría quitarle, que había algo que él tenía y Near no. Y al haber descubierto éste hecho Mello no pudo evitar sentirse estúpido por no haberlo visto antes.

Near nunca podría quitarle a Matt.

* * *

><p>Agradezco muchísimo que hayas llegado hasta aquí. Por favor, si has leído, deja Review. Un autor siempre necesita apoyo de los lectores :D<p> 


End file.
